Detention
by reimihara21
Summary: After Harry is turned into a bunny by Draco, the blond gets punishment from the headmaster. PEDOPHILA/SLASH/RAPE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Detention Chap.1**

**Disclaimer: I'M BACK!!!!!** **I don't know how often I can update but I'll try cuz of my tennis training and my summer homework, finding a job and all that stuff. Here's a one shot I owe my twinny. It's a DracoxDumbeldore(shiver). Well, I hope you all enjoy *cough* this. Oh and don't forget to review my twinny's stuff along with mine ok.**

Draco grumbled at the thought of having detention during the first week of school. What did he do you ask? I shall take you back to where all this happened.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Potions**

Professor Snape assigned the class to do an Animagus Potion. Unfortunately, both the Gryffindor and Slytherin princes were paired up together for this assignment.

"Go get the ingredients, Potter." Draco sat arrogantly checking his nails.

Since Harry didn't want to get in a pointless argument, he grabbed the ingredients from Snape's desk.

"Know what to do?" Harry asked the blond prick.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"You're unbelievable!" he sat back down and started skimming the directions.

Draco smirked and started putting the ingredients in randomly.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" Harry's eyes widened.

"Making a potion." He replied stating the obvious.

"You're putting the ingredients in the wrong order." Hermione stood behind them.

"Can it, no one was talking to you." Malfoy sneered.

Instead of the potion being a clear solution, it was bright pink. When Draco moved his book, it made the cauldron fall on Harry's hand. Harry turned into a fluffy, white bunny with black spots and he still had his emerald eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have just made a bunny potion." Everyone laughed.

Malfoy picked Harry up and placed him on the table. All the girls rushed over and petted poor Harry. He felt violated.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you will have to go to detention tonight with the Headmaster."

In rage, Draco picked up bunny Harry and threw him across the room; Ron caught the wide eyed, terrified Harry.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Headmaster's Office**

Draco sat on the chair grumbling at the thought of getting detention just because he turned the famous Harry Potter into a bunny. A white, fluffy, fat bunny.

"Been waiting a while?" Dumbledore emerged from the back. "Do you know what happens to naughty children like you?" an evil glint in his eyes.

"Punishment?" Draco asked nervously.

"Good answer, Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"The sooner the better."

VERY big mistake that he said that phrase. Ropes bound him to the chair.

"What is this, an interrogation?" the blond struggled against the ropes.

Cuts formed on his flesh now stained red. His school clothes disappeared now and the chair was gone; Draco was on his knees. The headmaster transformed himself into a younger version of himself. Draco had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy his punishment.

"Have you been a naughty boy?"

Draco gulped. Now he knew where this was going.

"Um, yeah." He closed one eye and got anxious and scared.

Dumbledore mumbled a spell and a wooden paddle appeared behind him. With the snap of the headmaster's fingers, the wooden paddle hit him hard on his bum. The blonde's pale flesh started turning red and tears made their way down his face. Dumbledore smiled evilly as he sat on his desk.

"Aw, does it hurt?" he cooed.

Draco just whimpered.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." He smirked as his clothes disappeared as well.

Draco's eyes widened to the size of doughnuts. He wanted to crawl into a hole and just rot. The headmaster made the paddle disappear along with the ropes. He made Draco go on all fours and entered him roughly. The poor eleven year old tried not to let more of his tears flow but that was all he could do: cry. After Dumbledore came inside, he magically put his clothes on and set a new pair of Slytherin robes next to him. Draco quickly dressed.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, will you promise to be a good boy from now on?"

"Yes headmaster." He bowed and left in haste.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Slytherin Common Room**

Draco had a blank look in his eyes as his friends asked how detention was. He didn't reply, he went to the shower rooms. He trembled in fear and shock because he got molested by a teacher, technically the headmaster. He slumped down on the floor hugging his knees sobbing as the water ran down his back. The water washed away his tears but they kept coming.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Harry**

He ran around in his cage wiggling his nose.

"He's so cute!" Hermione opened the cage and Harry allowed her to pick him up.

The girls swarmed around her. Harry scooted closer to his friend.

"You're scaring him." Hermione held him protectively.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Snape was in his office trying to figure out a way to reverse the Bunny Potion. Draco rocked himself in bed while in the fetal position. Draco never got detention again and didn't do bad until 3rd year. Harry's still a cute bunny. The rest, all of you can picture yourselves.

**A/N: LOL Harry is a bunny. I felt kinda disturbed. Hope my twinny is happy. Plz review, I'd appreciate it. Ja ne!**


End file.
